miraculous_ladybug_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hafsa Ben Yahia
NOTE: ''This character was created by and belongs to chechensichkeria. Please do NOT edit this page without my permission. Any and all unauthorized edits will immediately be removed. Thank you.'' Hafsa ben Yahia '''(Arabic: حفصة بن يحيى) is a 20-year-old Tunisian-French businesswoman, daughter of wealthy CEO Marouen ben Yahia, and former girlfriend of Zahir Brahimi. She is a major character in the fanon series ''Miraculous Lies, and does not own a Miraculous. History Hafsa bint Marouen ben Yahia was born to successful businessman Marouen ben Yahia and his wife, Yosra Labidi in Tunis, Tunisia. She is the couple's first child, and the older sister of siblings Leïla, Hana, and Taoufik. Because she would someday inherit ben Yahia Incorporated, her father would often take her along with him on business trips to various countries for firsthand experience. Marouenen owned a large office in Paris, France, so Hafsa would travel between Paris and Tunis as a teenager. She learned to speak fluent French while attending school in Paris, and used her knowledge of Arabic and French to help Marouen with business management. Since she traveled around so frequently, Hafsa was never really close to her mother or her siblings, but she tries to act as a good role model for them whenever possible. At the age of 18, Hafsa and her father returned to Paris for an extended stay, with Hafsa attending an elite buesiness school in the city. After a year of staying with Hafsa, Marouen deemed her ready to take care of herself in Paris, and left to return to his main office in Tunis. He would occasionally drop by in Paris for several weeks to maintain his offices and check on his estate, but would eventually return to Tunisia. In France, Hafsa met Zahir Brahimi by chance, and the two became close friends soon after. Relationships [[Zahir Brahimi|'Zahir Brahimi/Thueban]]:''' Zahir is Hafsa's former girlfriend and long time good friend. The two coincidentally met on a Paris evening once, and became aquatinted soon after. '''Marouen ben Yahia: Hafsa has a good relationship with her father, Marouen. As the owner of a large company, it is planned for Hafsa (his eldest child) to inherit the business after his passing. Though Marouen seems like an intimidating man to strangers and others, he shows a particular soft spot for Hafsa. Because of her intelligence, grace, leadership skills, and eloquence, Marouen sees Hafsa as a perfect successor for his industry. When her father falls ill during a business trip back to his native Tunisia, Hafsa immediately chooses to return to Tunis to care for Marouen, showing how much she cares for him. Leïla ben Yahia: Leïla is Hafsa's 19-year-old younger sister, who is already engaged to sportsman Chaker Jaouadi. Unlike Hafsa, Leïla is loud, flirty, at times annoying, and immature. The two argue constantly, with Hafsa winning most of the time. [[Adrien Agreste / Chat Noir|'Adrien Agreste']]' / Chat Noir:' Hafsa has met Adrien and his father Gabriel several times (due to Marouen and Gabriel both being influential figures in Paris), but does not personally know him well. Whenever the parents have meetings and discussions, Hafsa prefers to listen in on their conversations rather than sit around aimlessly, which hiders her chances to talk to Adrien. During their rare interactions, however, Hafsa sees Adrien as a kind young man. Gabriel Agreste: Again, Hafsa is familiar with the Agreste family, as is her father. Marouen and Gabriel have had plenty of meetings together, with Hafsa wanting to listen to their discussions instead of staying in a different room. Whenever she meets Gabriel, Hafsa is quiet and courteous to him (and Adrien). Unlike many others, Gabriel's demeanor doesn't intimidate Hafsa one bit, due to her own father being a stern businessman. Youness Oueslati: Youness was Hafsa's suitor suggested by her father, Marouen. Youness is a fellow Tunisian and the only son of Abdellatif Oueslati, Marouen's most prized ally in business. Because of this, Marouen attempted to arrange a marriage between Youness and Hafsa to keep Abdellatif as a partner. Hafsa and Youness have a somewhat awkward and forced relationship, all due to Marouen's urging. Trivia * Hafsa's full name in Arabic is Hafsa bint Marouen ben Yahia (حفصة بنت مروان بن يحيى), meaning "Hafsa, daughter of Marouen (Marwan), son of Yahya". * Hafsa ''or ''Hafsah (حفصة) ''is a feminine Arabic name meaning "gathering". ** In Islamic tradition, Hafsah is the name of a wife of the Prophet Muhammad and the daughter of the second Caliph Umar. *** Her family name, ''ben Yahia ''or ''Benyahia (بن يحيى) ''is the Tunisian form of the Arabic surname ''bin Yahya ''meaning "son of Yahya" (''Yahya is an Arabic form of the name John). * Hafsa will inherit her father's business (ben Yahia Incorporated) and his wealth after his passing. * Like most Tunisians, Hafsa's family is of mixed Arab and Berber descent. * Tunisian Arabic is her first language, but she also fluently speaks Standard Arabic, French, English, and Spanish. * Hafsa has traveled to more than twenty-five countries for business trips, including (but not limited to): Tunisia, France, England, Algeria, Morocco, United Arab Emirates, India, China, Japan, the United States, Canada, Wales, Australia, Germany, Spain, Qatar, Pakistan, Saudi Arabia, Mexico, Russia, Brazil, Singapore, Kuwait, Luxembourg, and Norway. * Hafsa's family was traditionally Muslim, but her father ended the chain and became an atheist due to his business. Therefore, Hafsa was raised without a religion. * When she was first created, Hafsa was named Hafsia Trabelsi, after Algerian/Tunisian-French actress Hafsia Herzi. ** Hafsa was originally an Egyptian-Algerian teenager named Lamyaa Farouk. She had a significantly smaller role in Zahir's life (acting only as his best friend's girlfriend), but that original idea was scrapped, thus paving way for the current concept of Hafsa. * Her father, Marouen, owns vacation homes in Singapore, Qatar, Bali (Indonesia), and the Maldives. * The name of her home in Tunisia and France, the Malakia, is derived directly from Arabic ملكية (malakia) meaning "estate". Category:Female Category:Chechensichkeria characters Category:Other Category:Non-Miraculous holder Category:Uncategorized OC